


The first phone call is always the most difficult

by Supermonstrum



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Soft hint
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aún con la revolución de las redes sociales, es mucho más probable hablar directamente con él haciendo una llamada telefónica. Nunca antes le habían temblado tanto los dedos marcando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first phone call is always the most difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, no soy muy adepta al RPS. Sí hice algunos, pero la verdad es que este pairing me cuesta, de hecho no me gusta porque Tom es algo así como mi Mahoma: no se retrata, bueno, no se escribe ficción sobre él (sí, tíldenme de loca o lo que sea). Pero el otro día leyendo cosas blah blah, surgió esta idea y un par de amigas insistieron en que la hiciera material. Así que acá está.
> 
> Está muy por demás decir que si no les gusta este tipo de fanfiction no están obligados a leerlo (y lo aclaro porque siempre está el zoquete que entra y te escribe diciendo que detesta estas cosas etc. etc.).
> 
> Segundo: este fic no tiene trama, no se basa en nada real más allá de mi imaginación y es probable que no tenga continuación.
> 
> Tercero y último: el inglés está agregado por una cuestión de mis caprichos de ambientación.  
> Entreténganse, no hay otro objetivo con esto~

¿Fue cosa del momento? No podría definir si por impulso —porque en una filmación o te llevas bien o no se trabaja bien, y todos siempre declaran en las entrevistas, eventos y premiaciones “nos llevamos perfectamente”— o porque en realidad meditó la acción de buscar un trozo de papel y algo para anotar su número telefónico.

Christopher no le pidió el suyo porque asumió que cuando Thomas lo llamara, quedaría agendado. En realidad, en ese momento él hubiese querido poder sujetarle del brazo y no dejarlo ir hasta que lo tuviese anotado. En el siglo XXI, donde todo era por Internet, Thomas se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con el intercambio _tradicional_ de datos, pero…

Suspiró. Pasó un tiempo desde _The Avengers_ y la movida publicitaria-mediática. Tenía el papel bien guardado en una agenda vieja con tapas de cuero, acababa de leer una mención vía twitter y aprovechó el buen humor para decidirse a llamar. Sin embargo, cuando fijó la vista en la agenda, una oleada de frío arrastró toda la buena vibra.

_Era obvio_ que podía contactarlo mediante su agente o muchas otras personas. ¿Qué diablos era eso de actuar como colegiales? Quizá hizo el ridículo, quizá Christopher no tenía deseos de hablarle y el sentimiento de compañerismo no era recíproco. Además estaba ocupado con su familia y él… tenía, por decirlo de algún modo, “tiempo libre para molestar”.

Thomas volvió a suspirar. No recordaba la última vez que sus demonios internos (esos que tienen todos cuando les invade el pánico) le carcomieron la mente de esa manera antes de hacer algo y eso significaba que lo suyo distaba de compañerismo o amistad. Cruzaba la línea permitida.

_El verbo amar._

Sus dedos tomaron el teléfono de línea y con el pulso ya algo acelerado, marcó.

Silencio interrumpido por el tono de espera, luego por alguien que atendió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó aire para saludar, pero sintió que su corazón se detuvo por milésimas de segundo cuando lo saludó una voz de mujer.

_—Hello?—_ Su tono era agradable. Ella en sí era una mujer agradable, no lo iba a negar.

_—Hi, how is the sweet woman of the house today? How is the baby?_ —preguntó con su entonación cordial y simpática.

A veces pensaba que llegó tarde a la carrera, que él podría ser quien estuviera atendiendo las llamadas en casa por él.

Ella lo reconoció. Hablaron un par de minutos que a Thomas se le hicieron eternos y al final, escuchó la voz de Christopher. Al principio lo saludó con un susurro, después escuchó a lo lejos un llanto y por último una puerta cerrándose. Supuso que quedó a solas en la habitación.

— _Atendió ella_ —comentó Thomas—. Se la oye bien, me dijo que todo anda bien allá. Me alegro.

—Claro que atendió ella. ¿Quién esperabas que lo hiciera? Sabes que ella vive aquí. _Vives con quien te casas_ —respondió Christopher con la voz aún baja, tratando de armar un tono que no sonara agresivo.

Thomas estaba seguro de que él lo sabía.

—¿Sabes? —dijo con un tono suave y cargado de pena y ternura entrelazadas, como si tuviera que explicarle a un niño enfadado que se lo seguía que queriendo—, si tú me llamas o me llamases, pues siempre contestaría yo. ¿Eso te daría igual? Creo que no. —Y rió, aunque no muy convencido.

—¿La odias?

—Claro que no, Chris. Es una gran mujer, además el odio no va conmigo, esas cosas no llevan a nada. Creo que es como en el teatro: no siempre consigues el papel que quieres, pero el día de la obra asistes de todos modos y observas al resto actuar. Tú no participas, pero estás feliz porque aún así es una buena obra.

Él sabía respetar. Perder. Pero hasta que no le dijera concretamente que dejara de intentar comunicarse con él, Thomas no se detendría, sin importar la masa de demonios internos. Estaban lejos y no podían mirarse a los ojos, pero se conformaba con su voz, con su respiración sobre el tubo del teléfono.

—Eso te hace diferente de muchas otras personas —dijo finalmente Christopher—. Tú ya de por sí, eres edición limitada.

“—Tú también lo eres.”

_“Dear chris…”_

—Tú también lo eres, querido Chris. La mejor de todas las ediciones.

La mano le temblaba más y su voz estaba a poco de estar igual. La opresión en el pecho se acrecentó y amenazaba con hacerle colgar, pero no podría irse como si nada, sin despedirse. Resultaba tan extraño que una simple llamada telefónica le robase tanta energía.

—Disculpa, eso estuvo demás —se excusó ante el silencio de Christopher—. Supongo que es hora de colgar, ¿cierto?

—No, no. Sólo me has tomado de sorpresa.

—Me diste tu número, ¿creíste que fue para tenerlo de adorno o algo?

—No has llamado desde entonces, Tom.

—Tú tampoco, y había varias formas de ubicarme.

Era un reproche sin tono. Él lo debilitaba y no podía enfadarse jamás. Estaba perdido y en ese tipo de caminos, el retorno era doloroso. Thomas no estaba listo, no podía decir cuándo fue que las cosas tomaron otro tinte. Suspiró.

—Esta iba a ser una llamada amistosa… Llamar, preguntar cómo estabas, cómo está India, hablar de tu último trabajo —murmuró con un hilo de voz, luego carraspeó, buscando fortaleza—. No iba a terminar así la conversación… empezó con el pie izquierdo. Lo siento.

Y de nuevo, ese silencio que mata, previo al final inmanente.

— _Lo siento_ —repitió—. Ahora, vuelve con los otros, no voy a robarte toda la tarde —y soltó una risa suave.

—Tom.

—Ya nos veremos pronto en una sala de cine o la alfombra roja.

—Escúchame.

Controlar tu mano para no colgar, Thomas.

—Dime, Chris.

Lo escuchó suspirar al otro lado. Finito. Después pasos a lo lejos. ¿Por qué no colgó?, ¿Iba a dejarlo esperando allí hasta que él se decidiera a cortar? Thomas lo esperó, no supo cuánto tiempo. Hasta qua la voz de Christopher se volvió a escuchar.

—Aquí tengo para anotar —le dijo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó desconcertado. Ya no coordinaba lo que pensaba ni asociaba una idea tan simple, que luego comprendió como hermosa.

Christopher rió.

— _Para anotar tu número, Tom._


End file.
